Tails:Death of Beloved
by omegatails
Summary: This story of how tails was after the meterex took cosmo away from him, Hope you enjoy.
1. Tails:Death of Beloved

Tails: After Death of Beloved

(for some reason they dont have the Sonic the Hedgehod subject thing so i cant make this one of my stories :(.)

Very few days it has been since Tails had gotten of the Blue Typhoon and started home. It was September 3 and he and his friends were going to throw a party for there victory. The only problem was that Tails wasn't going. He had been to depressed to go anywhere except to the kitchen to get food and soda.

Sonic was worried about his little bro and had barely ran anywhere except from Amy. He knew his best friend, his buddy has never dealt with such a thing and shouldn't have at his age. Tails was only nine how he would know how to handle the loss of Cosmo. He knew how much they liked each other but how shy both of them were so nether of them could admit their feelings. It had even got the Chaotix down even though they were no help to anyone even if they would of gotten their idea of love down in there rotten heads.

Cream was with Amy and felt sorry for Tails as well. he hadn't been out of his home for a week now and hadn't said hi to anyone except if they came to his house. Cream said," I wonder how tails is doing, he hasn't come out and he has not been eating as much as he used to," Amy said," You've got me there Cream,"

Tails was sitting on his couch when he heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming", he said and it was Sonic. "Hey buddy how ya holding up?" he said. "Ok I guess", Tails lied. "Well would ya like to go to the party or not, I heard my uncle was serving chili dogs there!"Sonic said. "Ill go but I got to water the seed before I go."Tails said. "Ok buddy take your time pal."Sonic said.

Amy was preparing for the party at Cream's house when there was a knock on the door. "I am coming." It of course was Sonic and Tails. "Hey guys glad you could make it," and stared at Tails. "Tails you've lost weight!" Tails thought," Why can't anyone stop bothering me?" Then Cream came out wearing a fancy red dress (she had gotten feelings for Tails ever since they had gotten back). ", Tails I'm glad you came." Tail though,"Oh come on really she just cant leave me alone."

Meanwhile,Shadow had just woken up from the crash landing he had had on Mobius. ", Damn that hurt like hell." He looked at his surrounding and found that he wasn't that far from the populated areas. He though," I cant let the population know that im here if i want to get rid off that blasted Eggman!"but he thought," I'll need back up."

At the party the Sonic gang was enjoying themselfs, except for Tails. He hadn't like the music they had played so he had started to listen to the new music on his ipod. They were all speed metal by system of a down and his two new favorite songs from Green Day Boulivard of Broken Dreams and Wake Me up When September Ends. Cream had been trying to get a dance with him but every time she came close he pretended he was asleep. One time she wanted to now what music he was listening to when his ipod was playing BYOB so he quickly moved his head from side to side (now he knew what Sonic felt like). He really like Boulivard of Broken Dreamss but especially Wake Mw up When September Ends because it felt like the song perfectly fit him and Cosmo's story which it had except they talked about summer when Tails talks about love. As Amy danced with Sonic (dont know how he would let her lol) Amy said", Poor Cream she has been trying to get a dance from Tails but he doesn't want to dance it is kkinda like you and me Sonic, I think Tails and Cream would be a nice couple," The sonic stopped dancing,"What is wrong with you!" he siad,"so it would be ok if Cream caught him on the rebound that could just make him more depressed and he might never be able to love if he was more depressed!"Then there was a knock on the door. It was Shadow. The second Shadow walked in Tails opened his eyes and yelled," Chaos Control" and disappeared. When sonic looked at shadow he saw Tails kick him in the head and send him flying across the walkway and grass. Everyone gasped, they all new he hated Shadow, but they didn't know he would go as far to beat him, and how did Tails learn chaos control?

Shadow yelled,"Dammit boy, what was that for!" Thats when it hit him Tails and Himself had gone thru the same thing as each other, while he lost Maria Tails had lost Cosmo. "Chaos Control"they both yelled. Shadow had experience using chaos control so his was faster and the next thing Tails new Shadow was on top of him. He said," Listen to me Tails because im only saying it once, me and you are alike while I lost Maria Tails you lost are two of a kind Tails I am going to give you advice on ho to deal with the death of a beloved. there a four posibilites. One Block out all emotion Until you have no feelings. Two hunt down the man that killed her, but you cant do that because you already killed him. Three try and move on and four..."he paused and said"join her.

That instant Tails went super Tails ant teleported to the MasterEmerald and Knuckles looked at him looked at him",What are you doing!" Tails pointed to the Eggman fleet comin for them and took power from the Master Emerald. He absorb as much energy as his body would let him and then transformed. A flash of white blinding light came from him and when it was gone Tails had changed. The ground around him was slowly disinigrating,His whole body was pitch black except his eyes his eyes were then vanished. A few second later the eggman fleet was reduced to ruble just smoke. Tails had kick Eggmans hoverpad into the ground and flew torward him. ",Im showing mercy to you. Your life isn't mine to take so i shall spare you." Then he threw him like a ragdoll. Tails returned back to normal and passed out.

Tails slowly gained consciousness and woke up in his house. He got up and walked to the kitchen stumbling on his way. Everyone was there Sonic,Shadow,Amy and of course cream ran over and hugged him.",Tails are you ok!" ",Im fine"pushing Cream off of him. ",Tails how did you do that!"Knuckles said. So did Sonic and Amy. Tails replied,"I am not really sure but when i do that transformation i call myself Omega Tails. He walked to Cosmo's plant and watered it. It had gotten double the hight of Tails. He alway wondered if Cosmo could come from it. He walk over to his iHome and put on Hell's Bells by ACDC and sat on the couch and listened Cream was uncofrtable with the music but just talked with Amy. Sonic started to do the Air guitar and headbang. Just at the end of the song there was a bright flash outside were Cosmo's plant was.

What was the giant flash of light? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Light of Dawn

Light Of Dawn

After the giant flash everyone looked at the plant and the girls that had come out of it. There was a girl shorter than the other Her dark green hair covered her eyes and had a dress like cosmo's but the parts of cosmos were green and this girls dress was red with a light blue amulet. The other girl was quite tall. she had blue hair with a flowr ontop of here head she had a blue dress like exactly like Cosmo's Except the color and had a light Green amulet and purple eyes. The red dressed girl said,"Hello,my name is Nova and this is Galixcina and we are looking for someone that goes by the name of Miles Prower." "That would be me", Tails said. "I've heard Cosmo mention you two before but i can't remember if your her sisters or freinds?" Galixcina said", We are here sister and we do have a message from her and some girl named Maria Kintober to a hedgehoge named Shadow." SHadow jumped out of his seat and ran up to the girls and said," What did Maria say! Tell me!" Galixcina whispered what Maria told her. Then Shadow walked back to his seat surprisingly smiling.,"Tails, Cosmo told us to tell you there might be a way for her to come back but it has to be done by someone with powers that allow them to talk to the dead". Amy said,"Well i guess im the girl for the job."  
"It is kind of simple",Nova said,"All you have to do is get a ring around the plant and sucessfully perform a seance but on December,23" she paused,"which is her birthday".

December 23

"OK is everyone ready",Amy said? Everyone nodded. Tails had already gotten Cosmo a birthday present because he knew Amy was skilled enough to pull this of. When Amy started the chant he could feel that he was somehow losing energy. He just put it aside and concentrated on the Seance. But when he looked at everyone else they had the same problem. Galixcina and Nova looked totally wiped out. just at that moment Tails Relized that the plant started to knew he couldnt give up. So he put in all of his energy he had and it glew almost as bright as when Tails turned into Omega Tails. He could see that Cream was holding back on the energy she gave, her and Cosmo were like sisters but she hadnt wanted Tails to get Cosmo back so she could have a chance. Then the light started to dim. Tails yelled,"Give it all you've got!" he had given the rest of his energy but the glowing stopped. Tails thought," It didn't work,we failed". he was sweating and started to tear up. Amy came over and gave him a hug. Sonic helped him put the plant in his back yard again. Tails was disappointed but something about Nova and Galixcina was strange. They were happy? Tails went to his room and went to sleep.

December 24

Tails had just woken up and had prepared to go for a walk. He was very depressed that the seance didnt work. Galixcina and Nova had slept in the extra rooms he had. When they came down they were giggling about something. Tails couldn't understand why they were happy. There sister hadn't come back. It was very strange to Tails but he ignored it. Galixcina said," Good morning, Miles." "If your going to call me bye a name then call me Tails", he said. "Sorry Tails." She replied. He sighed, it was Christmas Eve."We'll, looks like going a Christmas alone." Tails thought. " I'm going Christmas shopping you two want anything for Christmas?" Nova and Galixcina said,"No thank you."

Sonic had been a little depressed about seeing Tails this way. He wished the Seance would of worked and Cosmo was here. It would make everyone happeir. He sighed. "Maybe i can run it of", he thought but he knew you couldnt run away from everything forever. After a while of running he started Christmas shopping. While he was shopping he came across Amy. She was hiding from something. ",Amy, what are you doing?" She jumped when she heard his voice and then said,"Im spying on Tails." SHe pointed to Tails shopping for running shoes. He had picked a really nice of cross country shoes that looked like his but were more durable and a bigger size. Sonic had to drag Amy away from spying on Tails.

Tails had just shopping for Sonic'c present and thought what he should get Amy and Cream but he was clueless. He would have to ask Amy what he should get Cream and he would have to ask cream what he should get for Amy. He saw Amy with Sonic and ironically at a Sonic resturant. He walked over and said,"Amy, I need help on what I should get Cream for Christmas." Amy said,"Well she has always wanted an Ipod but never had the money." Tails said,"Thanks Amy." He walked over to the apple store and got Cream a Ipod Shuffle.

Cream was at here house when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and it was Tails.,"Oh hi Tails." Tails said," Hi Cream in need help on what to get Amy for Christmas, do you have any ideas?" Cream said,"She has always wanted a better pico-pico hammer,does that help?" Tails said,"Ya that does" he joked in his mind,"Man if i get her a better pico-pico hammer im tecknically digging my own grave." He walked back to the mall and got Amy her present and walked home.

When he got home his house was a mess. He found Nova and Galixcina unconcious on the ground and heard someone up in his room. He went up to his room and it was a Meterex robot. It got a glimps of Tails before he destroyed it. He thought,"How can there still be Meterex!" he was pissed off, he though," Cosmo died to destroy the Meterex and they were still alive!" He punched the wall and made a dent in it. He went outside and saw a Meterex ship. Someone said," Attention beings of Mobius, this is the Meterex leader White Bark, and i am here to take control off your planet all resistance will be destroyed so just surrender now." Tails had used Choas Control to get to the Master Emerald and transform into Omega Tails. He flew torward the ship and they hadn't seen him coming.",This is just to easy"he thought. He was already in the main bridge of the Aicraft and it was heavily reinforced. THousands of Meterex. He yelled,"Chaos Blast!" A giant explosin destroyed everything. Tails then headed for the control room. Once he had gotten there he saw White Bark. White armour he looked a little like Dark Oak. White Bark looked at him and said,"How did you get in here!" Tails replied ,"I went throught the main bridge and got here simple right, you should really get more reinforcments." White Bark siad,"I am going to anihilate you like i destroyed the Seedrian space colony. That pissed Tails of even more. He was the one that killed everyone Cosmo loved. Now he was going to send White Bark strait to hell. He hit White Bark with a Chaos blast that blew up the ship and sent him flying out of the ship. ",How did you do tha.." then WHAM! Tails pulverized White Bark into the ground and used a full power Chaos Blast. The explosion was like a Nuclear bomb just hit that area. When Tails got a glimpse of White Bark he had been disinigrated into tons of peices. Tails went back to normal and his legs collapsed. Sonic had just arrived and helped Tails up.,"Buddy you've got to stop using so much energy." Tails replied,"Sorry but that was the guy the destroyed the Seedrian spae colony." Sonic now knew why he did that. He ran Tails to his house and put him on his couch. Tails soon fell asleep.

There was a noise in his room and Tails got up to investigate. It was late at night, and once he got to his room there she was. ",Cosmo?!" he said then she vanished. He started walking down the stairs and there she was again. She said,"Just geting some milk." She had a milk carton in he hnd and vanished again. The carton hit the floor making a big mess. He felt two people grab his arms. They were Galixcina and Nova. Cosmo appeared behing him. Noava and Galixcina turned him around to face her. She seemed sad. She started punching him and saying,"Why Tails,i thought you loved me!" After a couple of hits he was bleeding. Right when she was about to punch him in the face he woke up. Tails was sweeting and breathing very deeply. He saw someone sitting on his legsbut couldn't know who it was because he was in a daze. He knew it was a girl but couldn't tell who it was.

Who is this mysterious person find out next chapter!


	3. The Return

The Return

Tails' vision was still fussy but he could tell the it was Amy. ",Tails are you alright it look like you've seen a ghost." Tails said,"Talk about one heck of a nightmare!" ,"Can you get off my legs?" Amy replied,"Sorry." Tails walked over to his Ihome and put on Green Day American Idiot. ",Well it looks like your mood has definetly changes since the Meterex" She also added,"What was that ship you blew up Eggman's?" Tails sighed and said,"Meterex." Amy asked,"Are you sure I thought we destroyed the Meterex for good out in space?" Tails said,"I know it was Meterex I destroyed the man the blew up the Seedrian space colony!" Nova and Galixcina came running down when they heard him say that. "You actually killed White Bark!" they bothe said. Tails nodded. They both hugged him and teared up. Tails wiggled free and went to the door. He opened it and bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and got back up and looked at who he bumped into. He almost had a heart attack. "Are you ok Tails?" Amy said and saw the same thing he saw. Tails said," C-Cosmo?" At that moment he imediatly passed out.

Sonic was running over to his Uncle's hot dog stand to get him and Tails a chili dog. He saw his uncle waving to him. Sonic hit the brakes and skid in front of the stand."Hello grandson", Sonic replied,"Hey Uncle I need two chili dogs for the road." Sonic's Uncle said,"Ok you've got it,Oh by the way hows your friend Tails?" Sonic said,"He been getting better and alot stronger." Once Sonic got the chili dogs he started to run torwards Tails' house.

Tails had regained conciousness and almost forgot it was Christmas morning. He remember that the party was at his house. "Well i guess it could be a reunion" he thought. He had gotten up and he was on the couch again. He walked to his kitchen when Cosmo ran over and hugged him. She started to cry and so did he. "Well it looks like you two need some alone time" Amy said. Amy,Galixcina, and Nova walked out of the house and started to gigle. Tails said,"How did you come back? I though we failed the Seance?" Cosmo replied," No you didn't fail the Seance it just that it took me an extra two days to come here." Tails wiped the tears out of his eyes and sat down and Cosmo sat down beside him. "I hope my sisters weren't to much of a burden on you but they wanted to meet you." Tails laughed,"No they weren't a problem and you've got to stop thinking everthing is a burden on others." She blushed,"Your right i've got to try harder to stop that." Then there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming." It was Sonic. "Hey buddy whats up?" Tails said," Well i can't really say nothing much but i can't say alot." Sonic said,"Man your in a really good mood." He came inside and saw Cosmo. He paused for a couple of second then smiled and said,"So I did save her, alright!" Cosmo giggled. "Oh Tails I got you a chili dog." he handed him his chili dog and pulled his own out and started eating.

Later in the day the others came to the christmas party and were greated by of course surprised. Tails got the gut to get up on stage and play Green Day American Idiot with his band. When the present came Tails got a new wrench,screwdriver,nuts and bolts, etc. When it got to Cosmo she only got the present Tails had for her. When she opened it it was a pair of green running shoes. Tails said it was like a welcome to the team present. Tails got in return a kiss on the cheek. Soon everybody started to leave. Sonic was the last to leave. "Well ill aee you to tommorrow, ok." Tails waved good bye. Right when he closed the door Cosmo hugged him. He hugged her back. She said,"I am sorry I missed your tenth burthday." Tails replied,"It is ok. I don't expect a present from everybody, and besides you being here is the best present i can ask for." Cosmo blushed. "Hey Cosmo there is something i want to show you." He told her he would piggy back her there. She hopped on his back and he ran.

Once they got there it was like the lake they had fallen into on that other planet. The moon was shining on it just like it had on that planet to. Cosmo was speechless. They both sat down and watch the moon and the stars. After a whil Tails said ," Cosmo I-I love you and i want to know if you feel the same wa..." Before he could finish Cosmo grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. After the kiss she said,"I love you to," Tails just smiled and continued looking at the they were done Tails ran them home. They then went to bed.

Meanwhile, in space a familiar voice said," Are the troops ready?" His minion nodded. "Ok send them down to Mobius. The Black Arms are back!" Black Doom said.

What will happen when The Black Arms strike? Find out next chapter.


	4. Old friends

New Beginning

Tails had just woken up and gotten out of bed. Cosmo was still sleeping(Tails suggested that she sleep with him because he was out of bedrooms). He walked down to get some cereal. Nova and Galixcina were there. Galixcina said," Hey Tails could you do us a favor?" "Sure whatcha need?" Galixcina said," Cosmo said that she wanted to become a mammal and we would like to know if you could do that for her?" Tails eyes grew wide. THere would only be a few thing becoming a mammal would help her do. The one that stood out to Tails was that it would allow he to give burth to a child like all mammals did. Tails replied,"I'll do my best." Galixcina said,"Thank you." Then Cosmo started walking down the stairs. ",Good morning Tails,Nova,and Galixcina." She gave Tails a kiss on the cheek and her sisters a hug. Then there ws a knock on the door. "I'll get it",Cosmo said. It was Amy."Hey,Cosmo would you like to come with me and Cream to the mall to shop for cloths?" Cosmo said,"Um..Sure." Amy said,"Great!" Cosmo said goodbye to everyone and went shpping with Amy and Cream. "Well we won't see her for a while", Tails laughed. "Well I ought to start on your request." Tails went to his workshop and started to work on the machine.

Sonic was running around the Green Hill zone and saw a familiar face. He hit the brakes. If the person he saw was real then she had escaped from jail. It was Fiona Fox. ",Well well well if it isnt Sonic the Hedgehog what a pleasent surprise." Sonic yelled,"Why are you out off jail!" "Well with the help off your friend Eggman I let me out" Sonic hated her,she had broken Tails heart and made him always shy around girls he had a crush on(Technicklly just Cosmo). "So hows your friend Tails doing,still crying over me?" Sonic yelled,"Ok that is it your going back to jail!" Fiona replied,"So fiesty,wonder your best friend Tails would take that." Sonic said angrily,"What do you have against Tails he never did anything to you except have a crush on you!" Sonic said. ,"Oh nothing its just that he is a freak and I dont allow freaks that have gotten over me live." Sonic laughed," Man your so full of yourself no wonder Tails got over you." Fiona snapped right there. She charged at Sonic before she could get close Sonic already had a knee in her gut. She started to bleed. "What the hell!" Fiona yelled. She ran. Sonic let her escape. He wanted to see Tails take care of her not him. Sonic started torwards Tails house.

Tails was working on the invention Cosmo's sisters had requested. Sonic then ran in. "Hey Tails quess who I ran into at the Green Hill zone." Tails said,"Who?" Sonic replied,"Fiona Fox". Tails yelled,"You ran into that bitch!" Sonic was surprised. He new Tails hated her but never called her that. Tails said,"Sorry for the foul language." Sonic replied,"It is ok, what are you working on?" Tails said,"I really havent come up with a name for it but it changes certain molicules into other molecules like for example chloerophile to blood." Sonic said,"Cosmo wants to be a mammal doesnt she." Tails replied,"Ding ding, we have a winner!" They both laughed. Sonic asked,"Where is she anyway?" "She is shopping with Amy and Cream for cloths." Sonic said,"You really trust Amy to show Cosmo clothing?" Tails said,"I know Cosmo is new to this world but she isnt stupid, she knows what she wants to wear and if i dont like the way she dresses ill adapt to it." Sonic said,"Your right sorry for insulting her." Tails said,"It was more of a precaution than a insult." Sonic laughed. Tails and Sonic talked awhile and then Sonic left and said he was going to get food from the mall. Tails knew he wasn't,he knew he was going to make sure Cosmo didn't get dressed up in something like Amy's dresses. Tails knew he was going to do that. Tails just got back to work on the machine.

Cosmo really didnt know how to shop for cloths so she just sat down and let Amy and Cream get her cloths. Cosmo had only one new outfit which she was wearing. Cosmo was starring at Cream because she had been picking all these weird outfits for here to wear she didn't know why but just told herself it was because of here age. Amy came up to her and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello you there Cosmo?" Cosmo flinched. "Oh sorry Cosmo did i startle you." Cosmo replied,"Just a little bit." Amy looked up and was staring at someone. Cosmo turned around and looked, all she saw was this fox. Female, quite tall, and was wearing metal toed boots. Cosmo asked,"Who is that Amy." She looked at amy and Amy looked really angry. Almost as angry as when Tails told her the story of when Sonic was on the cruise ship and lied to Amy about loving her. Amy said,"That slut Fiona Fox,which was the girl Tails had a crush on before you. I can't stand her, she broke his heart." Fiona walked into the store and looked at Amy and said,"Might want to change to pants Rosie because you've got some nasty legs." Amy got her pico-pico hammer out and walked torwards Fiona,"I dont think you want to mess with me now-a-days." Fiona gave her a stare that could stop Shadow in his tracks. "I would like to know where your friend Tails is. I heard he has a new girlfreind." Amy just glared at her. She couldn't stare at Fiona forever but Fiona had a pemanet 1,000-yard stare. Amy knew Tails could kick her ass. He had been drafted by his dad before so he had the thousand yard stare as well. ,"He is at his house, go ahead and go but might want to keep a safe distance from him." That instance Cosmo got up and said,"How could you tell her were he is!" Amy sighed and whispered,"Between you and me I think even Cream can kick her butt." Fiona turned to Cosmo and said,"Who are you?" Cosmo didn't say anything just gave Fiona a dirty look. Fiona started to walk torwards Tail's house.

Tails had just finished the machine and heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and it was Sonic. ",Hey Tails i saw Fiona coming this way you wanna teach her a lesson?" Tails said,"With pleasure". They started walking torwards the mall the ran into Fiona. Fiona said,"Hey Miles long time no see why not a kiss on the cheek to make up?" Tails said,"Well Fiona I already have a new girlfriend first of all and secondly I dont kiss sluts." Fiona ran at him about to punch him when he disappeared. Fiona said,"What th.." then WHAM. Tails had kicked right in the face. Fiona said,"Man looks like you grew a pair, but you haven't senn anything like i've seen." Tails laughed,"I've seen more shit than you've ever seen in your life, i had to kill my girlfriend to save the universe, yea have you seen anything like that no you haven't!" She gave him the 1,000-yard stare and he returned the favor tenfold. Fiona charged at him didn't teleport this time but just punch her in the face. She thought she was tough but she just got her ass handed to her on a silver platter. Fiona said,"This isn't over Prower." Then she ran. Sonic gave Tails a high five and they walked back home.

Tails was lying on his couch playing on his computer when cosmo got home. He looked at her. She was wearing a green shirt with black cargo pants and the green running shoes he had bought her. Tails was staring at her legs. He had never seen her legs because her dress had covered them. "Is there something wrong Tails?" Tails said,"Oh no nothing it is just that i've never seen your legs before. Cosmo blushed,"Yes,im so used to my dress that i have to get used to the breeze that rolls in." Tails said,"Your sisters told me you wanted to become a mammal." Cosmo still blushing,"Oh yes I do want to be a mammal." Tails got up, grabbed her hand and walked her to the machine he had built. Tails said,"This should be able to turn you into a mammal but i need to anylze you before you go in, and if you ever want to be a plant again it is reversable so just tell me ok?" Cosmo said,"Ok." She got on the anylization table and a machin went over her with a green light. Tails relized she had all the same body parts,organs,and veins as any mammal would have just instead of blood she had chloeriphile. She then steppe into the machine. Tails said,"You might be really hot when you come out so if you are there is an ice pack on my desk so just grab it if it is to hot ok?" Cosmo nodded. Tails turned the machine on and he could see it was working. The anylization had shown that her veins had blood in them now. Tails turned the machine off and looked at Cosmo. She was sweating. Tails ran and got the ice pack and handed it to her. Cosmo said,"Thank you Tails." Cosmo then asked,"What is this water coming out of my body?" Tails replied,"It is called sweat when a mammal gets to hot they release water from their body to cool there skin down." Cosmo said,"Thats understandable." She hopped on Tail's couch and layed down. Tails turned on the air conditionner and sat next to Cosmo.

Sonic nocked on the door of Amy's house. When Amy answered she jumped on top of Sonic. ,"Hey Amy calm down now. I wanted to ask you something." Amy replied,"And what would that be?" Sonic said,"How would you feel if we went to the Acorn Kingdom for old times sake?" Amy replied,"Ahh why not." Sonic said,"Sweet, ok now all i have to get is Tails to come." Sonic sped torwards Tail's house. He knocked on the door. Tails answered. ,"Hey Sonic whats up?" Sonic asked,"Would you like to go back to the Acorn Kingdom for old times sake?" Tails said,"Sure let me get the X-Tornado ready for lift off." "Amy,Sonic,Knuckles,and Cosmo were coming to the Acorn Kingdom and it is going to be a tight fit but ill make it work",Tails thought to himself. When everybody was in he said,"Ok here we go!" They sped of torwards the Acorn Kingdom. When they were almost there a familiar face came up on the monitor. "Hello you are in restricted air-spac..." "Tails is that you?" Tails smiled and said,"Yep, so how are you doing Sally?" Sally replied,"Very good, were did you get the plane?" Tails said,"I built it myself. Sally said,"Wow hey can you help me out there is an Eggman fleet coming and if isnt to much i would like you to get rid of it ok?" Tails replied,"No problem,". She vanished of screen. Tails said,"Ok were doing Princess Sally a favor and destroying a Eggman carrier ok,Sonic and Knuckles do your thing." They both said,"Alright".

Couple of seconds later.

"Ok back to the Acorn Kingdom",Tails said. Tails landed outside of the castle Sally lived in."Ok lets go see how Sallys been doing,"Tails said. Once they got to the throne room they saw Sally looking out the window. Sonic said,"Hey Sal hows it going?" Sally looked at them,"Done with the Eggman fleet already, wow you beat our best pilot and you had three other people with you." Tails said,"Three?" he looked around and saw that Cosmo wasn't there. Tails said,"Excuse me for a moment." Tails left and went looking for Cosmo. Ten minutes later he found her lost in the halls. She said,"Oh thanks goodness Tails were is the throne room?" Tails grabbed he arm and said,"It is this way." Once they got there Sally said,"Whos the new girl?' Tails said,"Sally this is Cosmo,Cosmo this is Sally." Cosmo bowed. Sally laughed,"Cosmo if your friends with me you don't have to bow." Sally looked at Tails and said," So Tails you still single?" Tails said,"No I am not." Sally said,"Well then who is the lucky gal?" He said,"Cosmo is the lucky gal." Sally looked at them and they were still holding hands. "I can see that," and Tails and Cosmo just noticed they were still holding hands. Tails blushed and let go. So did Cosmo. Sally said,"What bring you here huh?" Sonic said," I suggested that we visit here for old times sake." The day went on and they ate lunch. CRASH."What was that?!,"Tails yelled.

What was this giant explosion find out next chapter!


	5. New Rival

New Rival

Tails was finishing up an new invention of his when Cosmo came in and said,"What are you doing?" Tails replied,"I'm making a satellite so that we can communicate and visit Chris' world." Cosmo said,"Wow that would be great to connect with his world. Is it great?" Tails said,"It is fun, but alot of poeple stare at you since your different." Cosmo said,"Oh well then I guess we will stick out like a sore thumb."She giggled. Then a giant THUD! came from outside. Tails went to investigate and was followed by Cosmo. Cosmo seemed very scared, here skin turned pail and she had a deathgrip on Tails' arm. He Said,"Whats wrong?" Cosmo said,"Thats is a Meterex drop pod." Then WHOOSH! the door flew open and out came a Thorndrigan. He said,"Finally we can be together Cosmo." When she saw his face she said,"Get away from me Melphias!" The thorndrigan ran to hug Cosmo but was stopped by Tails. Tails said,"You heared what she said get away from here." Melphias said,"Wow, Cosmo you already have a bodyguard." Tails laughed and said,"I am here bodyguard and her boyfriend." Melphias laughed,"Wow and he has a sense of humor!" Tails literally grabbed Melphias' arm and threw him. He quickly recovered and got a clean punch at Tails in the face. Tails just tood there and round house kiked him. Again we was snt flying but this time Tails teleported behind him and kicked him upward. Tails then teleported above him and axe kick him in the stomach. Melphias was inside the ground but his eyes chane\ged and he turned into this stared at started to cry. She was crying because many of there loyal soldiers had died by using that transformation. Tails charged and jumped for his head but Melphias just hit him and Tails flew into the ground. Tails was doing something. He was unconscious but he was doing something. Tails started to turn black. He had gone Omega Tails. Tails opened his eyes but they weren't yellow, they were red. Tails flew up to Melphias' head and yelled,"Chaos Blast!" BOOOOOM! Tails and Melphias were on the ground and back to normal form. Melphias was unconciuos. Tails was bleeding from one arm. Cosmo ran to Tails just as Melphias awoke. Cosmo kissed Tails. Melphias yelled,"You freaking whore how could you cheat on me!" Tails faced him and walked torwards him. Tails picked him up, and started to use him as a punching bag. Hit after hit Melphias was overwhelmed with fists so he fell to the floor. Tails said,"Never again will you call Cosmo a whore or ill freaking take your head off!"


	6. Old friends P2

Old friends:P2

Tails was in his workshop when Cosmo walked in. He said,"Finally finished." Cosmo said,"What is it?" Tails replied,"It is a stallite and im going to use it to get us to Earth." Cosmo said,"That is great, Tails." The satellite was as big as Tails but he could still carry it to the X-Tornado. "Ill be back in a little ok just have to launch this into space.", Tails said. Cosmo replied,"Ok see you in a little." Cosmo was a little depressed. She was glad to be back with Tails but he had matured so much during here "death" that she wished she had the old Tails back. Sonic ran by were Tails had lifted of in his plane."What going on here?",Sonic asked. Cosmo replied,"Tails built a satellite to connect us with Chris' world." Sonic said,"Man I kinda miss Earth,the wide open space, the wide streets, and of course Chris." Cosmo was a little bit excited because she had never been to Earth but wondered how Chris would feel if he new she was alive. She tried to ignore the feeling but it kept eating at her."Cosmo, you there?",Sonic said. Cosmo jumped a little bit. "Sorry just daydreaming again." Sonic wondered how Tails put up with her constant day dreaming. it was like she had her own fantasy world(not that Amy and Cream didn't have one).

Tails was already inside of space and found the wormhole he had to throw the satellite through. He tossed it in and flew back. He Checked the monitors,communicators and cameras on the satellite. He could see Earth. He pinpointed the capitol building and sent a signal. A few seconds later the presidents face appeared on the monitor screen."Who is this?", He said. Tails replied,"This is Mile "Tails" Prower of the Sonic Team and I would like to be connected to the Thorndyke residents please." The president said,"You couldn't hav come at a better time", he smiled. The screen went fuzzy and then Chris' face appeared on screen. "Hey Tails nice to see you."Chris said. Tails replied,"Dido. I need your help I need you to build a teleporter receiver so the sonic group can come to your world." Chris smiled and said,"Already built one. Ok ill just connect to yours and we should be able to see each other in a matter of seconds."Everyone in the Sonic group was there waiting for the teleporter to turn on. Once it did Tails said,"Im going to test it ok?" He stepped through and he foung himself in Chris' house. "Hey Tails wazzup?" Tails said,"Nothing much." Once Tails confirmed it worked everyone walked through. Everyone but Cosmo was through when Chris said,"Ok lets shut it down". Tails yelled,"Wait!",Tails ran through the portal. Cosmo was just about to go through when Tails ran into her.,"Sorry Cosmo,"Tails said. He helped her up and walked her through the portal. Chris once he saw Cosmo yelled,"What the hell!"

Cosmo was surprised he said that. From the time Chris had known her he was to proper to curse. Chris apologized and caught up with the Sonic team. Tails talked with Chuck while Cream Talked with everybody else. Tails later had a bad feeling in his gut. THis usualy ment truble because when Tails' dad enlisted him in his army during the few months Cosmo was gone,whenever he got a feeling in his gut it usually ment a ambush or raid was coming.

What is Tails gut feeling about? Find out next chapter!


	7. Black Alliances

Black Aliances

Cosmo notices something was wrong with Tails. He wasn't relaxing. She could sense he was uneasy about something. One day she walked over to Tails and said,"Tails, is there something wrong. Pleaze tell me." Tails sighed and said,"Im not sure I just have a sense that something is going on but can't tell what. I got this habit from when my father drafted me into his army." Cosmo couldn't believe Tails was in the army. She just said,"Well if you figure it out don't hesitate to tell me. You can tell me anything and i will listen." She walked away. Tails wish he had known so he could tell her but he didn't. It was interesting ever since they arived on Earth Shadow had been acting strangly. He had always left the house in the morning and came back at a PM hour. Tails walked out of the house." Maybe a little run could shake this feelong off."he said.

Sonic was already out of the house, running from Amy. He knew Tails had a gut feeling, he had it too. Or was it the three chili dogs he just ate? Sonic was enjoying his time. He usualy thought that if he worked with everybody as a team they can beat anything thrown at them. He remembered news about some comet that comes around every five hundred year. "Is that what Tails is worried"He asked himself. He was clueless. Few seconds later he saw Tails speed by. He hit tha brakes and drifted through the courner. Sonic slapped is forhead and thought," What is wrong with him?"

Just as Tails was running a creature just landed on the car by his side. It had jet black skin with red stripes, kind of like Shadows. It had a type of alien gun whitch he tried to sgoot Tails with. He quickly dodged and got the creature on the groung and curb stomped him. He thought,"Man this is the first time I wish I wasn't right!" He saw many more fly from the sky to the ground and many of them met the same fate Tails gave the first one. He thought,"I've got to tell the others." He ran back to Chris' house." Once he tole Chris he said they dealt with them before. He told him they were the Black Arms. He also told them the only way to end it was to destroy the Black Comet. Tails had set up a mission. Sonic,Knuckles,Amy and Rouge would go up to the Black Comet and set a Tails would fly in for Evac. Then they would deal with the ground units. Tails knew it would have to work.

Sonic went zooming through the Black comet like he usually did. He had the bomb attatched to his back and unactivated. Tails told him there was a main corridor in the center of the comet and if he placed it there the whole thing would blow. He got to the corridor with the others and Shadow of all the people was there. He said,"None shall pass." It was to late Sonic had jumped over him and set down the bomb. Sonic turned around and said,"Sorry but we gotta blow this popsickle stand." SHadow threw a very predictable punch which Sonic easily dodged. "What are you doing?",Sonic asked. Shadow replied protecting Black Doom." Sonic said,"Why your a good guy. You helped us in missions.," Shadow fell to his knees. He knew he was right, he could just feel it(He lost his memory like in his game). He got up and said,"Your right let roll out." THey both pulled out Chaos emeralds and said,"Chaos Control!"

THey were back at the house while they were bragging how they beat the Black Arms when Cosmo said,"Tails is with you isn't he?" Sonic's eyes grew big. He said,"Tails was supposed to evac us out we got to warn bomb was set to blow in ten minutes and we were there eight minutes ago!" He sped of to the Comet. Cosmo got into the Tornado and flew of.

Is it to late to save Tails? Find out next Chapter.


	8. The Happy Ending?

The Happy Ending?

Tails was at the center corridor when he saw the bomb. It read that he had 35 seconds to get out. Tails said,"Crap!" He took the Chaos emerald he had in the X-Tornado and ran. He had timed his watch. He had 15 seconds left. He cursed under his breath. He saw the Exit when the timer hit zero. THe door shut stopping him from getting out. Tails said,"Dammit,so this is how it ends huh?" THe explosion hit him as is Amy's Hame weight 60 tons. He flew through the door unconsious.

Sonic saw his body fly like a comet headed for the ground. He tried to catch him but missed. Tails body hit the ground making a crater. Cosmo saw the same thing. She landed the Tornado and ran to Tails aid,but it might have been to late. Cosmo said,"Tails! Tails! Please don't leave me like I left you! Im not strong like you! I can't hold a broken heart like you did." She buried her head in his fur. She was crying like each eye was a waterfall. Once she lifted her head his fur was Yelled,"God Dammit!" Cosmo was still mourning over Tails' body. Sonic had few tears of his own. He ran down to Cosmo and said,"Sorry I failed to save him. I can't seem to save anyone anymore." Cosmo said,"It isn't your fault" Cosmo's hands were covered with black,brown, and red fur. Tails gained consiousness for a few seconds. He said,"Cosmo" She turned and said,"Youre alive! Thank god." Tails sighed and said,"I might not be able to stay alive for long. Cosmo, I love you and please don't mourn over me. I promise ill be back with you. Same goes for you Sonic, You're like a brother to me." Tails smiled and closed his eyes. He fell checked his pulse. It wasn't there. There was a diabolical laugh. Cosmo and Sonic turned and saw it was the leader of the Black Arms. He said,"I am Black Doom and look like your friend there has met his doom. Muahahahahahaha." Cosmo got up and turned in his direction. She stuck her arms out and plant came out of everywere. They grabbed Black doom. Cosmo clenched her fists. The plants started crushing Black Doom,slowly killing him. Sonic grabbed her arm and said,"Cosmo I know how you feel, I feel the same way but don't kill this guy!" She ignored him. Black Doom was crushed as if two trains had hit him. Cosmo flew home and ran into what was now only her room. Sonic walked through and Knuckles asked,"What happened?" Sonic got a few more tears in his eyes. "Tails is....dead." Everyone gasped at the thought of Tails being dead. Cream started to cry.

What will happen to the Sonic team? Find out in my next story!


End file.
